Curst
by Roxey Hunter
Summary: I lived with a curse my entire life and the only thing that can break it is true love I have had an impossible life but things seem to be turning around have I found true love or is this a dream I'm going to wake up from after all true love is impossible


Have you ever asked yourself the question why me? What did I do to deserve this? Have you ever felt like you always make the wrong decisions, that you trust the wrong people, I've done it more than once and I know why? My name is Runo Misaki I have been living with a burden my entire life. When I was born my parents did something terrible in order for me survive another had to die and therefore I was curst at the age of ten. The words used in the curse still linger in my head:

 **Curst to never see your home again**

 **Live a life of misery and pain**

 **You are now a human been**

 **Lose your power and be seen**

 **A fairies gift is not for you**

 **Nothing left hear for you to do**

 **The only thing that can save you from the curse above**

 **Is something impossible your one True Love**

Yeah I now live among the humans I have a great family and they take good care of me but I never have any friends I'm always alone and all the teachers hate me thank god we moving. The car finally parked outside our new home. I got off and slowly walked towards the front door and my mother opened the door. "They are 4 rooms 3 upstairs and 1 downstairs pick anyone you like" mum said with a smile great I went upstairs and went into the second door down the hall. I opened the door and it was fit for a princess the 4 post bed sat in the middle against the wall and had red and black curtaining around it just like the windows. There was a skyscraper and a balcony. "Thought you might like this one" my father said smiling brightly. "It's so lovely thank you" I said. "Anything for my baby girl" dad said bending down and giving me a kiss. "Now go to sleep its late and you have a big day tomorrow" dad said pointing to his watch. I got into bed and in a matter of seconds fell asleep.

Beep... Beep...beep

Stupid alarm clock I sat up rubbed my eyes and got out of bed. I went to the shower and brushed my teeth. I put on a baby blue bib tube top and black skinny jean and the school badge we were required to wear. I grabbed my schoolbag and went downstairs. I grabbed an apple and ran out the door to wait for the school bus. As I started to walk towards the bus stop a red Ferrari with black work parked in front of me. The window opened "need a ride" asked the voice from inside. "Sure aaaarr thanks" I got into the car and the boy smiled a soft sweet smile "I'm Daniel kuso but you can call me Dan I don't think I've seen you around school what's your name" he said ever so politely. Runo Misaki I'm knew in town." I said. "That's a nice name" he said flashing me a bright smile and starting the car again. I found It very easy to talk to Dan he was sweet and sensible. We spoke about random things until we got to school as soon as Dan got out of the car a huge swam of girls surrounded him. I got of the car and walked straight into the school as I was walking a lot of the boys winked and waved at me which I found wired was my luck changing It couldn't be I was curst.

My classes were amazing I liked all my teachers and surprisingly all of them liked me Dan was in all my classes but we never spoke because he was always surrounded by crowds of girls right till the teacher walked in and told all the girls to sit down and in 2 or 3 of my classes the teacher had to stop girls from fighting over sitting next to him. When he did look at me I looked away and pretended I didn't care because I didn't.

As I was walking towards the cafeteria something pulled me into the girl's bathroom. I looked to find a silver haired girl around my age standing there a look of curiosity on her face "Did he really give you a ride? What did he say to you? Does he like you? Are you going to be his girlfriend? Why did he give you a ride? How is it that he smiles at you with such affection?" Question after question she asked not even giving me a chance to answer until a orange haired girl with the kindest smile interrupted "Hi my name is Alice I'm Daniels step sister and this is Julie my good friend sorry for the explosion of questions" she said. "Hi Alice, Julie nice to meet you I'm Runo, so your Dan's sister" "step sister" Julie corrected. "Yeah I haven't seen him look at a girl the way he looks at you" she said in a voice that sundered like she was half in the conversation and half out. "Don't be silly we just met" I said. "Yeah and besides I like Dan a lot you said he might like me back" Julie said in a childish voice. "Well maybe I was wrong I think he likes Runo here" she said. "You stay away from him, I really like him and I really want a chance" Julie said with a pleading voice and more fear than hate was used. "Don't worry he does not even like me but you should talk to him and tell he how you feel maybe he feels the same way" I said hugging her in an attempt to comfort her. "You really think so" she said wiping her tears" and hugging me back. "Yeah I do" I said not so sure. Alice just kept looking at me and smiling. We left the bathroom and Dan called Alice aside to talk to her

Dan's P.O.V

I saw her Runo walk out of the bathroom with my step sister and her friend Julie if I wanted to get close to Runo it would have to e though Alice so I called her aside to talk. "Hey Alice...aaaarr... your-r-r friend RU-Runo I said shakily I really liked this girl and I wanted her no-no I needed her I was going to get her at any price. "You like her don't you" Alice interrupted. "Yeah I do, she makes me feel I don't know amazing, she's different in some way from any girl" I said trying to sound as sincere as possible. "Hey I owe you one, you helped me with shun if it were not for you we could have broke up and I would be crushed" she said with a smile "But we have a problem...Julie" she continued. "Does she not get the message I don't care about her, I don't even like her let alone love her and she is just one of many fan girls to me" I said angrily. "That's a bit harsh Dan" Alice said. "Sorry, see you after school" I said and began walking away.

I went into the school gardens to see Runo sitting there staring at the sky. I sat down next to her but did not h=say anything. "Hi" she said looking at me now. "Hi Runo, am I disturbing you? I can go" I said not wanting to intrude. "No I don't mind the company" she said still smiling. "You know Julie really likes you Dan and she is a nice person" she said now looking serious. "Yeah but I don't like her and Julie is infatuated by me like every other girl not in love." I said hoping she understood. "Your right she is, it must be hard for you not knowing if a person loves you for you or for your looks and money" she said understandingly. We talked for a while and I offered to give her a lift to and from school and we also exchanged numbers. The hour that we were together felt like only a few minutes. But we went to class together and I made sure she sat next to me, I wanted her as close as possible.

Runo P.O.V

I wanted to tell him everything my problems, the curse but I couldn't I just let him drive me home and spoke as he spoke to me. After Dan left me at home I had the inspiration to write a new song

 **Like a small boat on the ocean sending big waves and emotion**

 **Like how a single word can make a heart open**

 **I might only have one match but I can make an explosion**

 **And all those things I didn't say**

 **Wrecking balls inside my brain**

 **I would scream out loud tonight can you hear my voice**

 **This time this is my fight song**

 **Take back my life song**

 **Prove I'm alright song**

 **My powers turned on**

 **Starting right now I'll be strong**

 **I'll play my fight song and I don't really care if nobody else believes**

 **Cause I still got a lot of fight left in me**

 **Loosing friends and I'm chasing sleep**

 **Everybody's worried about me**

 **In too deep**

 **They say I'm in too deep**

 **In too deep**

 **It's been 2 years**

 **I miss my home**

 **There's a fire burning in my bones**

 **Still believe**

 **Yeah I still believe**

 **And all those things I didn't say**

 **Wrecking balls inside my brain**

 **I would scream out loud tonight can you hear my voice**

 **This time this is my fight song**

 **Take back my life song**

 **Prove I'm alright song**

 **My powers turned on**

 **Starting right now I'll be strong**

 **I'll play my fight song and I don't really care if nobody else believes**

 **Cause I still got a lot of fight left in me**

 **A lot of fight left in me**

 **Like a small boat on the ocean sending big waves and emotion**

 **Like how a single word can make a heart open**

 **I might only have one match but I can make an explosion**

 **This time this is my fight song**

 **Take back my life song**

 **Prove I'm alright song**

 **My powers turned on**

 **Starting right now I'll be strong**

 **I'll play my fight song and I don't really care if nobody else believes**

 **Because I still got a lot of fight left in me**

 **No i still got a lot of fight left in me**

(Authors note: Rachel platten fight songs if you didn't listen to it you just have to)


End file.
